The Task
by IMARU
Summary: There's a new mission for Viv,Zidane, and Freya
1. Teaser

  
  
The Task  
  
  
  
  
Freya: Zidane! Where's Vivi?!  
  
Zidane: dunno   
  
Voice in the distance: Elephant you! Elephant!   
  
Freya: that's him!   
  
Zidane: good  
  
They both race as fast as they can to save Vivi from the mage (**anime sweat drops**). Freya jumps out attacks it.   
  
  
Freya: DIE!  
  
The mage falls to the ground silently.   
  
Freya: are you ok?  
  
Vivi: yeah I'm fine   
  
Vivi: thanks guys! **smiles**  
  
Zidane: don't sweat it  
  
Vivi: elephant he was big!  
  
Zidane: yeah they're all big to you  
  
Vivi: be quiet! **Whines**  
  
Freya: cut the chitchat and lez go!  
  
Vivi: where?  
  
Freya: Lindblum  
  
Zidane: why?  
  
Freya: because!   
  
Freya races off through the fog, Zidane follows.   
  
Vivi: wait for me!   
  
Zidane: so why are we going?   
  
Freya: because we have a new mission!  
  
Zidane: what?! Not again!  
  
Freya: yeah, again   
  
  
Three days later after tons of war bruises and Vivi getting in trouble many times they arrive in Lindblum.  
  
  
Look if you want me to write more give me reviews the good part comes next!  
  



	2. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 11 don't blame me if I suck! You can make my writing better if you help me out! And I go to private school! Oh yeah I don't own Squaresoft either. Damnit! Oh and I give credit to Blue-Fire for the inspiration and for giving me the idea of " elephant" (Vivi's replacement for: Damn)   
  
  
  
**In Lindblum**  
  
Freya: ok, we've arrived now I'll tell you why we're here: there's a new mission for us, we need to go to "The Mage's Cavern".  
  
Zidane: The what?   
  
Freya: the Mage's Cavern!   
  
Vivi: My place! My place! ** Vivi smiles with joy**  
  
Zidane: We're going to Vivi's house?! ** Zidane gives a puzzled face**  
  
Freya: uhh... no it's a cavern  
  
Vivi: My place! My place!   
  
Freya: yeah? Whatever? ** puzzled look at Vivi**   
  
Zidane: for what? Why are we going?  
  
Freya: because the black mages have gone nuts and being suicidal for some odd reason. And we needa figure it out!  
  
Zidane: Right?  
  
Vivi: My place! My place!  
  
Zidane: well... I guess its action so I'm in! So lets shut up and go!  
  
  
They take the next blimp to a far away unheard of place called Borro. There was one blimp dock there, which was all cruddy. And old people ran the place...  
  
Zidane: what the fudge??? Freya what are you pulling now? You probably just wanted to get some girly stuff.  
Freya: NO! I'm serious there's a mission!  
  
Zidane: kidding, kidding!  
  
Vivi: My place! My place!  
  
Zidane: will you shut ... your mouth!  
  
Vivi: Zidane mean, don't be mean!  
  
Zidane: I won't if you don't be quiet!  
  
Freya: LETS GO!!  
  
Zidane: k ok!  
  
Zidane: so lets go...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Cave: Part I

The Cave: Part I  
  
  
The next day they arrived at the cave after camping out in forest and being attacked by many monsters. They were there. There was a sign at the entrance that said: "OuR CaVe".  
  
Vivi: that's not my place!! **Starts crying** waaa!! You said the Mage's cave!  
  
Freya: the black mage's cave! Sorry Vivi but its not your cave  
  
Zidane: heal up and arm yourselves and let's go and find what's wrong with their damned souls  
  
Vivi: yeah elephanted souls! You evil mages, you!  
  
Zidane: that's right Vivi!  
  
Freya: well are we gonna wait out here and start a labor reform or are we goin' in?   
  
Zidane: oh... yeah, right  
  
Vivi: lets go kill the elephanted souls!  
  
They make a pose with Vivi and his wand and Freya standing there, staring and Zidane sharpening his dagger **anime sweatdrops**.   
  
Zidane: LETS GO!!!  
  
They charge into the dark upright abyss. Striking several mages to the ground and a couple firagas flying around from Vivi's wand. And Freya jumping on all her victims. But then... But then... a mage pops out at them and hits them down!  
  
They all say: ow!  
  
Zidane: whaddya tryin' ta do?  
  
Vivi: yeah, elephant you! Jumping out like that!  
  
Freya: you know him Vivi?  
  
Vivi: yeah old enemy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
